BLIND
by deathpenity17
Summary: Sirius goes into war that only leaves him blind permanently. Few days later he get caught in a situation that isn’t his own wrong doings. Not knowing that the darkness threatens to suck him in, & will he be able to save Hermione? vampire sirius
1. Chapter 1

**BLIND**

**Summery:** Sirius goes into war that only leaves him blind permenitly. Few days later he get caught in a situation that isn't his own wrong doings. Could he make up all the things he did?

.

I served to the right and ran toward Hermione as she was busy trying to help Lupin out while there is a blue curse heading her way. He steps in front of her to only feel something on his feel and I fall onto the ground for the pain in my eyes became instrushieating.

.

I soon found my self crouching on the ground as I tried to crawl away. I then thought of dissaperating. I heard distantly of somebody yelling at me.

.

"SIRIUS NO!"

.

I don't know if I did or not but was happy as to not that I didn't hear anything that was yelling in pain or anything. I was walking to – who knows since I couldn't see anything. I bumped into a person and muttered a soft 'sorry to them, for I only took a couple of steps away from them. There was more than one of them, for I could hear each of their heavy breathing all around me.

.

"Hey! Uh – Sir!" said one of them – it was a guy that I took note as for I heard some movement coming toward me. I quickly backed away, growling warningly at them to leave me alone. I quickly reached for my wand. But there was no wand.

.

THERE WAS NO WAND.

.

I quickly looked everywhere for I could hear the deep evil laughter all around me as I continued on to my search for my missing wand. Something told me that it was near but it wasn't on me of course. I curse my luck, not only for the pain that was building up for hours on end but to become wand less with no way of protecting my self from these men and to only be wondering the dark on end.

.

Surely nothing else bad could happen now could it? I guess I should have thought that it went far worser than that, I'm afraid.

.

I suddenly was pushed forward by a man that was shoving me to be crushing into another man that seemed to be far bigger than myself. I felt a hand behind my head, clutching my hair as he sharply pulled my head to the side as I felt something scrapping against my neck before I felt huge waves of pain coming toward me. I could feel red coming toward before blackness cover over me in an instant.

.

I knew no more.

.

**X**

.

I awoke suddenly. – I think I woke up. Oh. Well if I start to sleep walk then it's not my fault. I could feel something burning behind my neck. Man. Am I going to throw up? Please not now.

.

I quickly got up and began to think to were I going to go. I thought up Grimmould Place and dissapearated there. Once I got my footing I began to walk through the narrow hall. The burning was beginning to become instrushieating to the point to become painful enough for me to kill myself. I was rubbishing through something that I have no idea what they were and began to give up when I hear from behind me, the door sung open and turned to meet again with darkness.

.

And that's when I heard it.

.

A beating.

.

Like a heartbeat.

.

Beginning to beat faster, making me not think but let my instant take over me.

.

I heard a huge gasp for the person – whoever it was – as I ran in front of the said person and began to sniff that scent that is all over that person. It was small for one thing. Small enough to come to my senses that tell me that it could be a girl. I took in her scent. It smelled familiar to me but were could I have seen her?

.

I gently pushed her against something. The counter? I quickly was over her. I could hear her heart beating in an impossible fast tempo as I breathed in her scent and was about to make my kill before the memory of this scent piticually came up to me. That scent was the girl that I knew. Hermione. I was about to kill Hermione Granger in the kitchen of Grimmould Place.

.

"Hermione?" I asked as I put a hand behind her head in her hair. "Where is Harry?"

.

I could feel her body beginning to shake really big. I cursed in my head for scaring her.

.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Hermione. Sorry." I said as I hugged her close to me.

.

"I – its okay. It was my fault." She began but I cut her off instantly.

.

"No it's not – Hermione! Something happened to me! I'm now blind and on that same time probably a couple minuets after that I get bitten by these tall men that are taller than me." I said as I rub comforting circles in her back. She began to stop shaking but is still shaking but less.

.

**A/N: I will do all the correction but tell me how do you spell grimmould place? I dont know. And this is just the beginning. And I will add some more to it! Review to tell me HOW DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA and NOT how bad the grammer is I dont care about the grammer. I know about 4 languages and english is the third language so be easy with me! **


	2. THirst, Hunger 3 paged long guys

**BLIND**

**Summery:** Sirius goes into war that only leaves him blind permenitly. Few days later he get caught in a situation that isn't his own wrong doings. Could he make up all the things he did?

.

**Chap 2. Thirst, Hunger**

.

"Where are the others, Hermione?" I asked her as I had one hand to fiddle with one of her curls of her hair. She seemed to relax as she leaned into me. I sighed grateful that she isn't afraid of me.

.

"They are looking for you, Sirius. Didn't you know? You were gone for about three day's already." explained Hermione as she stiffened for some odd reason. I can still hear it. Her heartbeat.

.

"I was gone that long? Why?" I asked her. I was met by silence as she thought of the answer.

.

"Well, I can see why. Maybe you fell asleep after you were bitten. Do remember anything right after you were bitten?" Hermione asked.

.

I felt my face turn slightly cold with the memory that came up to me.

.

"Yes. I did. I felt pain. And I saw red and then darkness and I knew no more. The pain was estrushieating. I almost couldn't handle it." I said as I looked away from the voice. Hermione remained silent. Was she looking at me or pondering on what could have happened before and after it had happened?

.

"I saw you dissapperated after you took that blow from that Deatheater. I saw blood coming down and I never thought it was your eyes that were bleeding! I'm so sorry!" said Hermione.

.

I was silent for a minute before saying in a slight not sure voice. "Was it you that yelled at me for not dissapperating from the spot?"

.

I heard her nod her head and heard her cry out before saying a quick "Oh, yes it was me."

.

I shook my head in amazement that I can hear people shake or shook their heads. Dang. My ears must have gone up a bit since the last time I hear from them.

.

"Sirius – uh – how should I tell you this?" Hermione started catching my attention at once.

.

"What is it? If I have no eyeballs then I will close my eyes for you. Sorry." I said as I closed my eyes. I hear her shook her head 'no'. I opened my eyes.

.

"No. it's not that. It is just that your eyes are red. Bright red, actually and . . . you are much paler since that last time I saw you . . . um . . . uh . . . are you thirsty?" asked Hermione. Red? Since when? Probably when I got bitten by that sucker.

.

That's when everything changed. I smelled the warm delicious blood that was under my fingertips. I can hear the blood flowing in her. I can _hear_ every _whoosh_ of the blood going through every vain in her body. I breathed in her scent. I could even feel my eyes darken to the point to let her know that it was dangerous for her to be near me.

.

Oh. God. I'm a monster. Now I know what Remus feels like when ever he turned into a werewolf every month. I closed my eyes as I leaned in to smell some of her scent, wanting to make it into my memory. I could smell the blood – _the blood smelled so good _– that I didn't noticed that I held Hermione's chin with one of my hand as I leaned more closely to her to smell near her soft neck.

.

I noticed that I turned her face to the left as I smell some more of the scent and that intoxicating blood of hers. I felt hypnotized. I think I am crazy enough to say that I am hypnotized right now. I felt my lips on her neck and feel the blood rushing under my very lips as I opened my mouth to suck her blood dry.

.

But that didn't really happen sadly. No. Don't dare get me wrong. I was very happy that I didn't really get to suck her blood dry so she will be cold and dead in my arms. I am very happy for that since I got distracted when somebody dared to disturb us at the very moment. The beating of her heartbeat that is going the speed of light and a bullet at the same time put together didn't help either.

.

I lifted my head and looked to the left corner of my eye with an annoyed but emotionless face. Something else that is coming this way. I came back to my senses that I heard some footsteps coming toward us.

.

"Hermione! Hermione, we haven't seen – Sirius! There you are –" came Lupin's voice but he cut off for some reason. "Uhhh . . . . . . Did I miss something? Or did I disturb something? Never mind."

.

After I let go my hold on her chin I quickly tighten my hold on Hermione for some odd reason. Something was going to happen but what? I seemed to hold her closer to me but at the same time making her stay slightly behind me. I was looking to were I last heard Lupin's voice.

.

"Remus?" I asked, slowly. I could still hear his breathing and to hear some other pairs of footsteps heading our way. What now?

.

"Hey, Professor Lu-" again the voice cut of when I recognized that it was Harry's voice that cut off when he saw me. "Uh – Hey Sirius. How are you? You didn't come back after three days. Why is that?"

.

I keep making sure that Remus was still were he is. I was becoming slightly nervous with the more people in this room. Hold it. What room are we in? Oh. Right. The kitchen.

.

I remained silent, for I didn't trust this situation at all. Something wasn't right. They both seem to want Hermione away from me for some reason. I heard another pair footsteps coming our way and held onto Hermione more as I scooted into a corner of the kitchen.

.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Professor Lupin. What is the hold up here?" asked a voice that I recognized to be Ginny Weasley.

.

There was silent as she too seems to take in me and Hermione.

.

What the hell is wrong with them?

.

"Sirius . . ." started Remus slowly. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. Why is he being careful as to not piss me off here?

.

"She is Not food." said Remus in the same slow voice. I narrowed my eyes more as to wondering why everybody was on edge.

.

"I'm not stupid." I said in a flat voice. I heard somebody took a step forward while I talked and instantly I snarled at the person that took a step at me. Can't they see that I'm blind and I am nervous when there are more people in the room?! I guess not, sadly.

.

"Hermione . . ." whispered Ginny, seeming want Hermione to be with her. I could detect caution and . . . afraid in her voice. I frowned. Why are they afraid for Hermione? Is it because of me?

.

"What is wrong with you people? You are acting like there is something bad near her." I said.

.

"It is you, Sirius." said Remus, boldly. I blinked.

.

"Now. Why would I be bad to her?" I asked slowly as I took a note of some more footsteps heading our way. I growled warningly at Harry. He stopped and backed way to were he was.

.

**A/N: I will do all the correction but tell me how do you spell grimmould place? I dont know. And this is just the beginning. And I will add some more to it! Review to tell me HOW DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA and NOT how bad the grammer is I dont care about the grammer. I know about 4 languages and english is the third language so be easy with me! **


	3. Explanations and Plans

**3 ****Explanations & Plans**

.

"Something happened to you, Sirius. But I don't know what it is but it is more than the red eyes staring at us. Hermione said that there was blood coming out of your eyes or something. Please – Sirius – let Hermione go – please." Said Lupin more determine to get Hermione away from me.

.

I felt my hand loosen enough to let Hermione know that she could go. She did. Slowly enough to get the impression of her not wanting leaving me behind. I suddenly realized that she was blaming herself of leaving me to face my fate of a blinded vampire. Hold it that wasn't her fault! It was my decision and my decision only to begin with! You just gotta love Hermione when ever she is selfless even if it does hurt a lot.

.

Once she stepped out of my reach, I heard of several heavy stomps towards her. I guess the group was desperate for getting Hermione out of harms way. I understand that. Without the interruption ten minutes ago, I would have killed her. Suddenly I was great full for that interruption. The less attacks I do, the better life would be in the future. I hope.

.

"Great! Great! Now that we have Hermione here, now we can talk this more thoroughly." said Lupin. "What happened to you three days ago? Oh god. I'm sounding like the muggles in that idiots box of a trail of jury. Any way. Answer Sirius."

.

"Got blind and then get bitten by big guys that are bigger than me." I said flatly. The pain was still there. "Can I get a drink? I'm . . ."

.

There was silence at the end of the endless dark tunnel. It suddenly dawn to me of what I had just said. I recon the group is paling at this. I looked somewhere else, the opposite of where I know they stood.

.

"Um . . . sorry." I muttered shamefully. I hear Lupin quickly shaking his head 'no' as he too noticed something. I guess he sort of notice of everything that is new to me. There's the vampire thing. And there's the blindness thing. Now please don't tell me were does this go to. More possibilities of evil twists and turns that could possibly end my friendship for life.

.

Sad, I know, but that's life.

.

This is Walgreen's.

.

Ha.

.

Funny.

.

Not that you are laughing here with me.

.

Cause I am not.

.

I'm more depressed than ever before.

.

Just leave me alone.

.

For I'm a monster.

.


End file.
